Lady Fluffy
by psychokitsune
Summary: one min. Sesshomaro is going to kill someone and the next, HE GETS TURNED INTO A GIRL! how did this happen? And why now of all times?
1. Forest 1: Flight

inu- so um...i am going to get kagome in this fic right? 

psycho-i don't know runs off stage into hady smoke

inu- WHAT DO YOU MEAN "i don't know" your writing this fic for crying out loud!

songo-nice trick

inu-how did you get here?

songo-through the smoke. any ways psycho wants you to do the disclaimer.

inu-why do i have to do it?

songo-cause sessh is in the middle of "helping" psycho write the story.

disclaimer: feh, the author of this story doesn't own anything but the idea to this story.

thinking 'blah'  
talking "blah"  
sceen change blah

chapter one forest1: fight

a shout of "wind scar!" echoed through the forest, followed by the sound of mass destrustion. Once again Inuyasha was fighting Sesshomaru. And once again... he was loseing.

Let me introduce my self, i am Kagome Higurashi. For the past 2 years i have been traveling around Japan in the feadul era to collect all the shard of a gem called the Shikon no tama (sp?). Which i acadentally shattered all over Japan. But then i guess your wondering how i even got to the feadul era anyways. Well it all happened on my 15th birthday when i fell down the bone eaters well on my family's shrine. when i climbed out i was in feadul japan. Then after a series of events i met up with Inuyasha the hanyou (sp?), Miroku the perverted monk, and Songo the demon slayer.

And that brings us back to the fight that is now happening between the two brothers sessh+inu : half-brother! i stand corredted. As you can see everything is going as it normally does.

Sessh showes up to try and steel Tetsigua, Inu runs head on into a battle. There was just one difference this time. Sesshomaru used his whip to knock the Tetsigua several miles away. so he was all but defenceless.

So as his friends we all join in the battle to help.

kag- what happened?

songo-psycho passed out

kag-huh? why

songo-sessh scared her almost to death

sessh-she was rambeling

psycho-

shippo-oh well you'll get the fight sceen next chappie. in the mean time puppy eyes please review if you love me adds adorible face to eyes pretty please!


	2. Strange Powers

Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up. I'v just been having a hard time in chemistry and spannish. Not to mention all the test I've had lately. Oh well, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the idea for this story. If I did, why would I be here?

" blah" talking ' blah' thinking blah point of view change blah scene change

Kagome's P.O.V. Sango quickly threw her Hiraikotsu blocking Sesshomaru from making a fatal blow. But Sesshomaru was too fast and easily dogged the attack knocking it off of its original course, But it's purpose had been served.

Inuyasha rolled away from Sesshomaru while he was dogging Songo attack, and quickly recoiled from him. Sesshomaru looked as emotionless as ever as he charged Inuyasha with Tojikin (sp?) drawn. 

Inuyasha quickly attacked shouting "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer" as he charged at Sesshomaru. While this was happening Miroku was trying to slowly circle around the clearing so that he could attack from behind. I on the other hand was standing at the edge of the clearing with my bow drawn, trying to get in a clear shot at the fast moving brother's fighting in front of me.

'Crap! How am I supposed to get a clear shot in if he won't stand still?' It was at that moment that Inuyasha decided it would be a nice time to trip. Falling face first into the ground.

I didn't hesitate and shot my arrow. Only problem was that he moved just in time so that it only tore through the fabric of his hatori (sp?) leaving it slightly scorched.

He look at his clothing and then looked at me, eyes narrowing slightly. 'Oh no, now I'm in for it'

end P.O.V.

" Onna, you dare shoot at this Sesshomaru?" said Sessh. Immediately Kagome's temper flared and she yelled back in return,

" MY NAME IS KAGOME! KA GO ME, NOT WOMAN, WRENCH,STUPID GIRL, AND DEFENTIALY NOT ONNA! Really, is it that hard to remember? And why must every demon that we meet call me that!"

All anyone could see next was a blur at most as suddenly he reappeared in front of her and saying in a very calm, cold voice, "Wrench, you have pushed your luck too far" and proceed to try and strangle her.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted. Running towards her and hopping to Kami that he wasn't too late. What happened next though shocked everyone.

Just as Kagome was starting too see black spots from lack of oxygen as she was slowly strangled, she felt her power surging forth and was blinded for a moment by the light created after she let loose some of her control over it.

As soon as her powers had come to life, she had felt herself drop to the ground from the hand that had a grip on her throat, and was now gulping down air.

When she finally looked back up her jaw dropped in shock.

There before her was a beautiful woman demon with a flowing white outfit, two arms, a fluffy white thing over one shoulder, a blue crest on her forehead, and shocked amber eyes.  
Inu- finally, I still can't believe that it took her so fricking long to update.

Miroku- laughing he gotha ha turned into a… a…a…ha ha ha girl

Sessh- growl dangerously monk, stop your annoying laughter or I will make you.

Sango- and don't even think about asking him/her your question. raises weapon understand monk?

Miroku- suddenly quiet and nodding vigorously

Kag- hey, where's psycho?

Koga-from next to kagome she's the huddled form in the corner over there Kag- AHHHHHH! Koga! Where did you come from!

Koga- decided to visit my woman

Sessh & Inu-growl and glare

Shippo- umm…Psycho?

Psycho-yeah?

Shippo- why are you sad?

Psycho- I sniff worked really hard on this fic, and so far I haven't even gotten 1 review? Do they hate it? starts crying again

Shippo- I hope they don't

Gang- Review if you want Psycho to write any more chapters and stop crying

Psycho- Please? watery half grin 


	3. What is Going on here?

What is going on here?

" blah" talking ' blah' thinking blah point of view change blah scene change After the light had died down, everyone was in a state of shock. That is until a certain monk calmly walked across the clearing and up to the lady dog demon, clasping her hand and asked, "Will you bare my child"  
The lady however said, " human, if you value your life, you will release this Sesshomaru's hand." And promptly kicked him across the clearing and into a tree.  
Needless to say, everyone was by now was either laughing their heads off or looking disbelievingly between Kagome and the lady now identified as Sesshomaru.  
Sesshomaru's P.O.V. 'What the hell is going on here! And why am I a woman? It makes no sense' 'ok, lets see. I was fighting my idiot half brother and his pack. Then I was attacked by that onna, and was about to dispose of her when'  
'That's it! the onna released a wave of energy that turned me into a woman! But how is that possible? She should not have that amount of power at her disposal. And even if she did, how would it have accomplished this transformation of myself'  
Onna, I demand an explanation.  
marching up to me the said onna reply's, "That's it! I've already told you! my name is KAGOME! Not onna, or any other name you can come up with"  
By now she was right in front of me and glaring into my face Then Kagome, why am I a woman?  
Kag's P.O.V. I was actually quite shocked when Sesshomaru called me by my name. Then I felt very sheepish and looked down saying, " I have no idea"  
There was dead silence in the immediate area, followed by a resounding WHAT? by everyone present.

psycho: I'm alive!  
Kikyo: drat snaps  
Psycho: what was that kikyo? pulls out chain saw  
Kikyo : NOTHING! runs  
Psycho: well, anyways, I just to inform the people who read this fic that I am going to be doing a poll on the pairing. So vote for your favorite match!  
kag/ sessh inu/ kikyo kikyo/ hell Inu/kag/ sessh miroku/ sango sango/ Inu Miroku/ kikyo (no clue what so ever why I put this one up)  
kagura/ Inu Well there are the pairings, please vote! 


	4. So That's What Happened

Psycho-Hello everyone! I'm back gang-"IT'S ABOUT TIME TOO"  
Psycho-blink Hey! It's not my fault my muse left me! And besides, I don't even know if anyone likes this fic anyways. I mean a lot of people have viewed my story, But not a lot of people have reviewed. So until more people review I'm going to hold this Fic hostage. SO REVIEW OR THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER YOU WILL EVER GET!  
Sessh-Onna, you will not leave this Sesshomaru as a girl Inu-that's what you think, I happen to know that your going to be a woman for a looooong time. and it serves you right bastard evil grin  
Kags- AAAAAAAHHHHHH! runs across stage Koga get away from me!  
Inu- Get away from Kagome ya damn wolf.  
Miroku-sigh Psycho does not own anything, nor does she claim to own anything gropes Sango  
Sango- slap! HENTAI!  
So That's What Happened.

" blah" talking ' blah' thinking blah point of view change blah scene change

LAST TIME: There was dead silence in the immediate area, followed by a resounding WHAT? by everyone present.  
This Time: Kagome was wringing her hands while everyone else in the clearing was looking at her with expressions that ranged from shock to disbelief to amazement.  
Kagome's P.O.V. After awhile Inuyasha finally broke the silence by speaking, "what the fuck do you mean you don't know"  
Just that! I was about to be killed so my powers seamed to just react to the situation and lashed out at the person who was causing me pain. A.K.A. Sesshomaru. Besides I don't still don't have very good control or understanding over my powers. So how come I should be expected to know what happened?  
With that said I glared at everyone, changalageing them to say other wise.  
Author's P.O.V. Sesshomaru had regained his icy facade during the outburst by his half-brother. Now he started to question the onna in front of him, "Onna, do you mean to tell me that you have no way of returning me to my original gender"  
Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, "There might be a way, but unless you start calling me by my name, I won't help you at all"  
"Fine Ka-go-me, what is your idea?" He asked in a monotone. "Simple" she replied, "We'll just go and ask Kiade if she knows of a way". Then I shall accompany you there miko Kagome just glared at him and started heading towards kiade's hut with everyone else /  
If anyone has any ideas for additional pairings please just leave a review with the pairing in it. Thanks and PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
